


Corrupted Revolutions

by Cyber_Rad



Series: Multiverse Madness [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Rad/pseuds/Cyber_Rad
Summary: The multiverse collided. Nothing is left, except for the survivors of the AUs. No home, food, nothing at all.Until Ink decided to create one big world for everyone to live in.He and the other Star Sanses were hailed as heroes,  and life seemed to look up for them. But an accident occured, forcing their hands to create chaos that ripped their perfect world apart!





	1. Chapter 1

**Error:**

_Personality:_

Easily spooked by a lot of things and is very territorial. He is very possessive and even aggressive at times. He is also very flirtatious for reasons unspecified

_Background in the Omniworld:_

He had let the AUs crumble around him after a rather vicious fight with Ink, causing him to be unable to move for a few weeks. Those were enough for the multiverse to break down. However, once he explained everything, from Fate to his job, he was forgiven by everyone. Especially since now, with one big AU, he doesn't have to destroy anymore. So he pursued advanced magic, specifically SOUL and Feelings magic. But he disappeared into another sector of the Omniworld and no one knows where he is

_Looks:_

He wears a smoky red coloured hoodie which is slightly too large for him, making him seem smaller than he actually is. The hoodie is equipped with a Long red cat tail and two red and white tipped ears. The two appendages is able to move due to Error's magic. He also wears Long black pants with white spirals decorating it. A belt is hidden underneath his hoodie which holds his pants up, and the belt is also equipped with daggers. His body is still littered with many scars, but to many, it only made him look more handsome and pretty

** Ink: **

_ Personality: _

No real personality. He is a soulless being, unable to feel without the help of his paint vials

_ Background in the Omniworld: _

He saved the AU survivors by creating a new world for them to live in peace. As a result, he was hailed as a hero along with his friends, Blue and Dream. They formed the Council and had their own castle, ruling above everyone. He was the first to forgive Error for destroying, although he didn't want to. He just wanted to show everyone he is kind and benevolent so they will always support him. But after years of peace, murders and more crimes started to pop up, making everyone blame Ink since they believed Error was the cause once again. He was exiled and ordered to be executed by his 'friends' and he left to find Error and arrest him to get back on the Council 

_Looks:_

Wears a brown cloak held together at the front with a Gaster blaster pin. He has his paint vials stored on his wristband which is blue in colour. He wears a black Long sleeved shirt and pants to blend into the dark and he has a small brush as his weapon inside his shirt pocket after Broomie was destroyed

** Dream: **

_ Personality: _

Not the innocent Dream we all know. He is more rough and less hesitant to hurt others if he believes them to be a threat. He is very stubborn and suspicious of nearly everyone 

_ Background in the Omniworld: _

He was part of the Council in the Omniworld, and he was proud of the fact. He even managed to get his Brother to stop causing chaos! Life was perfect for him. But then Nightmare stabbed him in the back after a couple years of peace, and he realises that despite all the positivity, the world is still a rotten place. He made it his goal to purge it of negativity and cruelty, beginning by convincing everyone that Ink was a traitor to their cause. He needed to be leader to be able to help the world after all

_Looks:_

He wears a golden cape along with blue metal gauntlets on his hands. He always has his bow on his back and has two hidden daggers inside his sleeves. He wears a yellow trench coat with blue highlights on the edges, along with his crown on his head

** Blue: **

_Personality:_

He is very observant and cheerful, but he can also be dangerous to deal with. He is very persuasive and manipulative, but also nice and kind to others

_Background in the Omniworld:_

He was content with the world. Everyone was happy, even Error! But then he started to notice things. Such as Dream becoming more assertive, or Nightmare glaring at Dream behind his back. But he never said anything, because everyone was happy! He doubted Nightmare would betray them. And he did. He became convinced by Dream that it was all Ink's fault during a moment of vulnerability, and he is now the main supporter of Dream

_ Looks: _

He wears his blue neckerchief and light blue armor which covers his chest and arms. His hands are scarred from the multiple fighting lessons he's been through and he is proud of them. He has a yellow bracelet with a tracker in it so Dream always knows where he is

**Nightmare:**

_Personality:_

He is very calm and patient when in his uncorrupted form. He can also be much more loving and kind. But in his corrupted form, he is easy to anger and doesn't care about anyone except for his gang

_Background in the Omniworld:_

He turned to his uncorrupted form when there was a high influx of positivity. Dream had insisted he change, and he decided it would be safer for him if he agreed. So he lived with the Council, thus learning about how they work. He hated how much their freedom was restricted by the rules to prevent chaos, even if they were for the benefits of the people. So he betrayed them all after a couple years, finally having enough and leaving to find and reassemble his gang. He succeeded, and they renamed their group to "Revoke"

_Looks:_

He is mainly seen in his uncorrupted form due to the decrease in negativity in the new world. He wears a golden crown along with a purple cloak with the hoodie up. He wears a black Long sleeved shirt along with short pants. He has a purple and black bow strapped on his back along with poison arrows, and a dagger sheath on his left thigh 

** Lust: **

_ Personality: _

He's still pretty flirty and affectionate, but he does know there's a limit to that. He loves gossip and he can be very manipulative. Despite his cheerful and calm demeanour most of the time, he is very self conscious

_ Background in the  _ _ Omniworld _ _ : _

He is friends with the Star Sanses and supports them in a lot of things. He always hated being called a slut because of his AU and hoped that with the new world, there would be new beginning and chances for life to be better. But it never did. Everyone still bullied him about his AU despite Ink's promises that everything will be ok. He lost hope and belief in the Star Sanses, and became a rogue. He migrated to the Myriad Sector and lived out in the streets for a while, slowly falling into hopelessness and depression. But then Error came into his life and gave him proper shelter, safety and food, in exchange for working for Error

_Looks:_

He usually wears a pink coloured hoodie with a blue heart stitched on the upper left. He wears long black pants held up by a belt, which is equipped with smoke grenades and a grappling hook

**Reaper:**

_Personality:_

He is very shy and reserved, but he does make puns when he feels like it. He may act laidback but it's a mask to hide his depression. He is also very observant and easily flustered

_Background in the Omniworld:_

As Death itself, he stills has his job to do. But no one appreciates it. Since Ink promised no more suffering, no more death, Everyone blamed Reaper for the natural deaths that occurred in the Omniworld. Reaper was never allowed anywhere and lived in the streets, doing his job. He fell into depression and chipped his arms every time he had to reap a soul, believing it to be his fault. He started to crave for hatred directed towards him, because it's what he's used to the most. Then he bumped into Error. He was also offered shelter and safety in exchange for working for Error, and he hastily agreed. He craved the love and care that Error gives but it wasn't enough for him. He begged to be hated and Error complies, giving him a balanced amount of hate and love, keeping him surprisingly sane. He is also blind from an accident during sparring with Error

_ Looks: _

He wears his black cloak all the time with a rope tied around the collar to keep it secured. A Gaster Blaster pin is used to keep both the rope and cloak in the same position. He has huge black wings that is usually folded in tightly and he has bandages wrapped around his eyes

**Those are the main characters! I'll be adding more when the others starts to have a bigger role or something.**

**Main ship is Errink! But there will be hints of other ships!**


	2. Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just meanings of the different words I’ll be using!

**Not a chapter but** **just** **to clear up any** **confusion** **!**

_**Sectors:** _

**Peace Sector:**

The largest Sector in the whole Omniworld. It is known for its peace and prosperity, and is the main homeland for a lot of monsters. It is closest to the Myriad Sector and furthest from the Chaos Sector. This Sector is also where the Star Sanses set up a base and became the Council. A huge castle sits in the middle of the Sector as the Council's home

** Myriad Sector: **

This Sector is also known as the entertainment sector. Everything you need can be found here. Food, games, companionship etc. However, this is also a town that stays up all night and sleeps all day. From dusk till dawn, they party. But in the morning they sleep. So in the night, lights are on and festivals are held everyday. Some people even live there. It's also a neutral spot, so there is no fighting allowed

**Fracas Sector:**

For those rough going monsters that loves to fight. Such as monsters from Underfell. It was supposed to be known for being a hospitable place for wounded monsters, but those that likes fighting fights there too, since there's always someone to heal them after the fight is over. So this is a safe place for fighting as no deaths ever happened and also because fighters can train there too with no fear of death

** Chaos Sector: **

A sector for all those who enjoys Chaos. But not a lot live or even goes there except for the Revolt. So this Sector is pretty much abandoned, with barely any necessities to take care of the few monsters that does live there. Dirty water, no lights or food etc. Most deaths happens here, but no one knows since no one even cares about the inhabitants

_** Others: ** _

** Rogue: **

Someone who has decided to leave the Sector they lived in before along with not listening to the Council. They do what they want and no one can retrain them. Rogues are not common but no one bothers them either unless they were causing harm to others

** Weapons: **

An accessory for most in the Omniworld, Since no one really fights much anymore. But some uses them for self defence for to start fights. Daggers are the most popular weapons due to how light and deadly it is. Weapons can also be displayed as a warning to potential threats

** Clothes: **

Many monsters have changed their normal style of clothing to better fit their aesthetic, for better movement or just for show. Error wears a cat hoodie because it was given to him by Lust after being hired. Ink wears mainly black along with the hood to disguise himself from the Council etc. 

** Skills: **

Many others gained or discovered skills they didn't know about before. Error found that he was very advanced at magic control and uses the skill to study more on SOUL and Feelings magic. Nightmare finds that he's less strong but more agile when in his passive form, making him fast and able to dodge attacks easily etc.

**_ Any questions can be asked here! I'll happily answer them! _ **


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting!

** Ink's POV **

I heard shouts behind me as my feet pounded on the cobblestone streets, weaving through the narrow alleys and crowds as I ran. I gasped for breath as I continued to run, hoping to any deities above that I wouldn't get caught by the guards in the Peace sector. Every since I created this new world, I decided to separate the different cities and towns into sectors. There are four in total. The one I'm in is the Peace sector, which is the biggest sector. The second is the Myriad sector, where many others loves to hang out at for the different entertainment sections in there. The third is the Fracas sector. It's where the more rough and fight loving monsters go to. The last is the Chaos sector. It's popular for those who loves to create chaos, but it's a freakishly small sector. Barely anyone goes there.

I hid behind a wall, trying to catch my breath as I inched my way quietly to the exit of the Peace sector. There was no way I can stay here, not when Dream is in charge. I'm the leader, the creator! I looked to my wristband to check the vials were full before I pulled the hood of the cloak I have over my head, walking to the exit of the Peace sector. I felt nervous and fidgety, so I hurried over to the exit, trying to look normal. It worked surprisingly, and I went out to the brick road that led to the Myriad sector.

"I will find you Error," I promised to the quietness that settled over the path. "And I will not rest until I bring you to Dream" And the first stop? Myriad sector.

** Error's POV **

I finished reading a book about SOUL magic before closing it, placing it back on my desk as I took a quill and started to write in my diary. Ever since I migrated to the Myriad sector, I felt more at ease than ever. It was way better than being surrounding by others who knew you and kept apologising for their actions when it was in the past. I sighed before finishing the last sentence in my diary, my magic making the tail attached to my hoodie wave around lazily.

I gave a small purr of content before my ears perked up, turning over to the door. I looked up, seeing Lust panting while holding the wooden door frame, looking panicked. "Error, you have got to see this" He panted, clearly having ran over to my room. He was wearing a pink hoodie with a blue heart stitched into the left side along with black shorts. I raised my 'eyebrow' and got up, walking over. This was strange, since usually Lust never looked so panicked before. He wasn't the type to get panicked easily.

Lust then grabbed my arm, making me glitch a little as I still wasn't used to too much physical contact, and ran with me trailing after him. I ran faster to catch up to Lust, and soon we arrived in the rather small but quaint living room we had. Reaper was there too, facing the TV with a transfixed and confused look as his huge black wings fluttered behind him. Lust avoided Reaper and sat down, pointing to the TV. "There's something wrong!" Lust exclaimed, making Reaper flinch from the sudden noise beside him.

Reaper was still wearing his black cloak, but there was bandages around his eyes. During one of our spars, I accidentally blinded him. It will heal, but it would take a Long time. For now, Reaper is as blind as a bat. "Everyone on the TV is talking about chaos in the Peace sector.." Reaper reported quietly, and lowered his head, clearly hiding something. I sighed before moving over, leaning against him to get a good look at the TV. I ignored Reaper's small squeak of shock and his sudden blush.

" _It has been reported that the one who started all this chaos was Ink himself!_ " The bunny lady reporter exclaimed. " _Is even our own protectors turning against us now? Why would Ink ever hurt the Peace sector? It seems like Dream has the reason!_ " I widened my eyes at what I was hearing before reaching over and rewinding the clip. When the bunny lady was talking, I saw a footage of Ink in a brown cloak running past the camera, and I paused the video. "Look, it's Inky! It looks like he went rogue!" I said, a grin on my face from the change of events. Looks like I won't be bored in this world anymore!

"So you want to destroy again...?" Reaper asked, before I moved away and shook my head. "Destroying is fun, but not my past job. However, the Peace around here is getting very stifling! It was only a matter of time before someone snapped!" I chirped, before looking at Lust. "Lust! Pay more attention to the gossip chains in the sectors. Give me news about Inky!" I ordered, and Lust raised his hand in a mock salute before getting up and hopping to one of our open windows. It wasn't like we had windowsills anyway. "See ya!" Lust said before leaving to do his job.

"Reaper! Get me more books on magic! I need to be at my top condition if I want to interfere in this exciting change of events!" I demanded, and Reaper sighed before nodding, teleporting away. I giggled to myself before flopping down on the couch nearby, a large grin on my face. I reached for my phone in my pocket, and started to call Nightmare.

** Nightmare's POV **

I slammed my hands down on the table, demanding attention from my gang. "Boys! We need to create even more chaos if we want even a small chance of overthrowing the Council!" I shouted. I need the negativity to increase so I have more power! Dust, wearing his dust covered jacket, scoffed. "We are already trying our best, Nightmare! But there are too many Guards in all the sectors except for our Chaos sector!" I gritted my teeth at the blatant disrespect, but it was understandable. I wasn't the all powerful Nightmare I once was.

Horror twirled a dagger in his hand before throwing it to Killer, making Killer growl loudly while dodging and materialising a sharpened bone in his hand. Cross was slumped in his seat while holding his stomach in pain, and Dust was glaring at me. I sighed, before standing up. "Meeting over. Let's go eat something before Cross dies of hunger.." I muttered. I didn't even finish my sentence before everyone ran off to cause chaos on their own, or to raid other places. I felt so defeated. Not even my gang believes in me because of how weak I am. 

I jumped when I heard my phone ringing loudly, and I answered it when I saw it was Error. I placed it to my skull, muttering a small "hello"

" **Woah Nightmare, you sound quite depressed** "

"Was it really that obvious, Error..?"

" **Duh. But anyway, I didn't call you to just flirt like the other times I did. There's something I think you and your gang would like, no, _love_ to know!**"

I raised an 'eyebrow' at the excited tone in his voice before yelling out. "Gather! Error has an announcement!" The gang gathered at the table almost immediately, making me feel envy at how they seemed to respect Error more than me. I'm still their leader! I clenched my fist under the table before pressing the speaker on my phone, placing it down in the middle of the table. 

"Go on then, _talk."_


	4. Chapter 1: Unfortunate Meetings

** Ink's POV **

When I left the Peace Sector, I didn't realise how far away the Myriad Sector truly was until a day and a half has passed with non stop walking. Heck, I don't even know why I made the Sectors so far apart from each other. Then again, it was a Long time ago.. Argh! That's still no excuse to forget that important information!

I didn't even notice when I stopped walking along the path, too caught up at arguing with myself. My eye lights had turned to angry red crosses and I was tapping my foot on the ground impatiently. I only snapped out of my inner ranting when I heard some buses rustling near me. A wave of fear washed over me and I ran, ignoring my own exhaustion.

I didn't stop running until I saw the bright lights of the Myriad Sector came into my vision. I spent half of the day running and I felt exhausted, so much that I believed I wouldn't be able to make it into the Sector before fainting. It also didn't help that My Magic level was so Low since I used it all up when running away from the Peace Sector. 

By some miracle, I arrived inside the Myriad Sector. I walked tiredly along the busy streets, filled with monsters of all kinds. Everyone looked so happy and full of excitement! 

I hate it.

Is it really a surprise though? It's easy to get jealous and envious over things you don't have, and in my case, it's real, genuine feelings. I may be the creator, the hero everyone loves, but what is the use when you can't even feel happy with them, for them? I am a false god painted by the image everyone has of me when I'm nothing but a soulless creator. Exactly how I want it to be.

I was so stuck in my thoughts again that I didn't even notice a bunny Monster approaching me. I almost jumped out of my metaphorical and nonexistent skin when she placed a hand on my shoulder. Good thing my hood didn't fall, I didn't want to find out what will happen if it did.

"Dear, you look exhausted! Where's your home?" The bunny lady asked me, concern lacing her soft voice. I tried to relax myself and gave a small grin to her, the upper half of my face hidden by my hood.

"I ran away from my Sector, now I have nowhere to go.." I muttered, putting on a pitiful act to appeal to the kind Monster. I knew my act worked when she frowned, looking thoughtfuland even more concerned. 

"Well, we have this shop far from the busy streets, but they always helped rogues like you.." She said, her hand on her Chin as I listened intently. I really needed a place to stay after all. "It's near the edge of the Sector and it is called Roguish Charm, ran by this skeleton named Rogue" 

I blinked in surprise. I knew all of my creations, and thus their nicknames too, but I have never heard of a skeleton named 'Rogue'. Maybe one of my creations changed their name or something? "I see. May I have directions over there, Miss?" I asked politely, smiling and ducking my head to show a shy demeanour.

She giggled before nodding and pointing over to an alley that was darker and quieter compared to the streets. She rattled off the instructions, making me confused with all the chattering from her and from our surroundings, before she patted my shoulder. "Good luck dear!" She chirped and walked away, leaving me even more confused.

I suppose the best thing I can do is to follow the instructions, or at least the instructions I heard. I looked to the alley before stiffening up, feeling two pairs of eyes glaring at me. I immediately ran into the alley, hoping that whoever they were wouldn't catch me.

_ I'm not going to be a martyr for you to play with, Dream. _

** Nightmare's POV **

When my boys and I heard the news, it was safe to say that we panicked and threw around some chairs before calming down. I was surprised to hear that of all monsters, Ink had gone _rogue!_ It certainly is a pleasant change though. With the news, chaos and fear is bound to spread among the monsters.

But.. _How did it come to this?_ I asked myself as I spied on Ink from a building. I had brought Dust and Cross along with me to do this Mission, but this was still strange. "At least we get some benefits from being Inky's little bodyguards.." Dust muttered, and I remembered the huge sum of gold that Error had offered. 

I sighed before we started to jump from building to building again. I noticed the tired and worn out look in Dust and Cross, which is no surprise since we ran over to the Myriad Sector within a day. I should let them rest, but right now we have a job to do.

Ink was running along the dark and empty streets and so we had to increase our speed too to catch up with him. What was he running from? None of us knew, that is, until an arrow was shot at Ink and hit his shoulder. _A paralysis arrow!_ My mind screamed, recognising the yellow feathers on the arrow.

I was stunned for a moment before I noticed Ink had fallen to the ground and was trying to back up, but he kept losing control of his arms and legs. A Monster wearing bulky grey armour with a blue armband jumped at Ink with a sword. Before I knew it, I had drawn my bow and shot one of my poison arrows at the sword, causing the guard to miss his mark.

Ink had a surprised look on his face, which I would have happily laughed at him for, but right now he was in trouble. We jumped down from the building and landed in front of Ink, my bow drawn with an arrow pointed at the Guards while Cross and Dust took out their knives.

The Guards looked at each other before guard 1 spoke up in a a gruff voice. "Step aside, so not interfere. We will be taking that traitor" He growled, and I only moved to block Ink from the guard's view as a response. The response was clear; _Over my dead body._

The Guards shrugged before suddenly darting forward and attacking. I was surprised at their speed, since the armour looked so heavy, and they took the chance to grab me by the neck and throwing me away, making me hit a wall. I gritted my teeth in pain before I got up, taking my bow and aiming at the Guards. Cross was weaving around the attacks easily due to his attentive and agile nature, while Dust kept slashing at the distracted Guards.

I shot my arrow when one of the Guards turned around to focus on fighting Dust, making an opening through the slits on the helmet. However, what I didn't expect was for Cross to be thrown at me, making my bow go askew. As a result, I accidentally stabbed Cross in the shoulder with my arrow.

A scream of pure anguish ripped itself out of Cross's throat, reminding me of the fact I had made the poison very potent and painful for the receiver. I widened my eyes as my breath came out quicker, panic overloading my senses as I stared in horror. I only snapped out of my panic when Dust was thrown into the wall next to me, and I felt rage take over me instead. I took out my dagger and jumped at the guard who _dared to hurt my gang,_ and I stabbed in between the slits in the helmet, drawing blood.

A blood curling scream erupted from his throat and he threw me aside angrily. I skidded across the rough floor, feeling my bones cracking and getting scrapes from the force. I laid on the ground, panting in pain and exhaustion, before slowly getting up.

**_I'm not going down without a fight!_ **

** Reaper's POV **

Error was very fast at finishing the books I had brought to him, and I was once again sent to the library to return and borrow more books. I sighed, my wings folded against my back as I sat on a chair and read a book. In Braille obviously, since I'm currently blind.

I ignored the different waves of magic in the room. My soul is more sensitive to magic now that I'm blind, and it became a hell lot easier to identify others by the magical signature. But it still sucks to see nothing but darkness with only a brief flash of light every time.

When I closed the book, a new magical signature was in the air. _A new librarian assistant perhaps?_ I wondered before shrugging it off. The magical signature felt.. familiar, but it was of no concern to me. I fluttered my wings and floated a little off the ground, and flew to the library counter. They should have the books ready by now. 

However, when I went over to the counter, it was the new guy that was there. The nice lizard Monster probably went to have a break, I realised, and cleared my throat. I could feel the gaze on me and I lowered my head, feeling a blush on my cheeks. I was too shy for my own good sometimes. "S-Sorry.. but I was wondering if my books are ready....?" I muttered softly.

I heard something thump on the table and I reached out to feel them, using my sense of touch to 'read' the titles. When I was satisfied all the books were correct, I put them into a cream coloured bag and nodded to them in thanks as I got ready to fly away. Or I would have if the new guy didn't grab my arm.

I immediately flinched away, but their grip on me was strong. I had gone for so Long without being touched by anyone other than Error that I wasn't used to it, and I felt the familiar surge of panic rise up within me. I didn't realise the person holding me was a skeleton like myself, or that they haven't dusted yet. Only the fact that they are _touching me and oh god please **lET GO-**_

"Reaper! Please calm down!" A voice broke through my panicked thoughts and I realised I was being hugged by someone. I was on the floor, kneeling and shaking as my breathing was ragged. I realised that I had a brief panic Attack, and someone helped me. Their voice sounds so familiar too...

"G-Genocide...?" I uttered in shock, and I could practically feel the eye roll he was most likely giving me. "It's only Geno.." He said, and I sharply inhaled from terror. No one was supposed to know I was here! I wanted peace, away from judge mental monsters! And now Geno was here?!

"I got to go!" The words rushed out of me as I disentangled myself from Geno, pushing him away as I ran out with my bag, spreading my wings and flying off. I ignored the shouts from him telling me to go back, because _I won't._

**I won't go back there, to the pain and the hurt. I won't...**

** Error's POV **

The minute I felt the sudden increase of negativity and magic in the air, I knew that something was wrong. I was currently at a bar, flirting with some monsters and getting extra gold while I was at it, when I froze up from the wave of magic and negativity from someplace nearby. I had quickly bid goodbye to the others and ran out, following the tangled up threads of magic.

When I got closer, I realised that the magic I felt was very familiar. One was filled to the brim with negativity, the other was filled with creativity. Two more magic threads were getting dimmer as another two was filled with the intent to hurt. I couldn't allow that to happen here, especially since it was in _my territory._

My Magic gathered at my fingers, creating the strings I was well known for. When I turned the corner, I saw Cross, who looked ill, healing Nightmare, Who was passed out, while Dust fought two Guards to protect Ink. I felt a stab of surprise before it turned to rage. **_No one messed with what's mine!_**

I raised my hand and my blue strings jumped at the Guards, wrapping around their armour. I couldn't get their souls as the armour was enchanted, but I can stop them from attacking and buy some time for Nightmare and the others. Oh, speak of the devil! Nightmare woke up once Cross finished healing him. I noticed Cross was panting and looked like he was about to faint.

"Ugh.. What..?" I heard him mutter and I walked over, a smirk on my face. I ignored the condescending look Dust was sending to Nightmare, and I offered my hand to help him up. Nightmare hesitated before accepting my help, getting up and wincing from the ache in his bones.

"You all should come to my place. I have the antidote for paralysis and poison" I gestured to Ink and Cross, "And healing items for all of you" I said. Dust scoffed before muttering under his breath, and Nightmare glared at him. "Speak up!"

Dust gritted his teeth before glaring at Nightmare, making him flinch. "You know, we wouldn't even be in this mess if you were still strong!" Dust spat out, and Nightmare flinched so hard he almost knocked himself over. But Dust wasn't even finished. "In fact, Cross wouldn't have even gotten poisoned if you were faster and more alert! How can you even still say you're our leader?!"

By this time Nightmare was shaking as he tried to suppress his own shock and tears. I could feel his emotions whirling around inside him, a disgusting mess that not even the Guardian himself can untangle. I sighed, rubbing my head at the headache that was forming before I dropped the two Guards. After I teleported their armour somewhere else. Dust went into an Attack stance before I raised my hand.

The two Guards were just dog monsters. Not easy to hurt but easy enough to get out any frustrations. So I decided to let Nightmare do the work. However, with the crumbling state he was in, I highly doubt he could do anything. So I helped him the way I know how.

I kissed him.

The others started in shock but I didn't pay them any attention. Nightmare had his eyes widened in shock and he struggled a little, but my grip on his head was firm. I used my tongues to pry his mouth open, ignoring his muffled protests as I pressed myself against him. Once my tongue was inside his mouth, I let loose a flow of my own magic and watched as he became more relaxed, a pink hue taking over his eye lights. After a while I detached myself from him, smirking as I wiped my lips with my hand.

Nightmare looked like the perfect mind controlled skeleton. He has pink coloured eye lights that has turned into hearts, a dazed smile on his face and was swaying left and right gently. My Magic was special in that sense. Once I fed it to someone, it acts like a weak aphrodisiac that makes the receiver completely in love with me, a perfect minion who will do anything I ask. 

"Have fun with those puppies. Let yourself go, just bring me their Dust when you're done" I suggested, smiling innocently while tilting my head. Nightmare blushed and nodded hastily, before materialising a small purple dagger made of negative energy in his hands. He gave a drunken giggle as he kissed me on the cheek before looking at the Guards with a crazed look. He chased the dogs as they ran away, screaming in fear.

I purred in delight before looking at the others. They all had a shocked look on their faces and I chuckled, my tail waving behind me lazily as I gave them a twisted grin. "Looks like I got quite a bit to explain, huh?"

** Ah well. Either way, the game of Cat and  ** ** Mouse has finally begun~ **


	5. Chapter 2: Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everyone is tired either emotionally, physically or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this sucks ass, it’s cause I wrote it on my phone.

**Error's** **POV**

It took some tries, but somehow I managed to get the group back to my house. Dust was carrying Cross on his back while I dragged the paralysed Ink across the streets to my home. Hey, just because I forgive him for the misgivings before the creation of the Omniworld doesn't mean I have to be all nice to him.

I huffed a small laugh at my own wandering thoughts, waving away Dust's look of confusion. When we arrived at my front door, I materialised my strings and made the key. That way no one but me and my boys can go into our home.

"Welcome to my humble abode, handsome~" I teased, chuckling under my breath when Dust looked at me with an annoyed but slightly flustered look. I let him in first before dragging Ink inside too, before I let go and let him flop on the floor.

"Boys! We have guests!" I called out, my ears perking up at the quickly approaching footsteps. Lust appeared at a corner, a grin on his face before he stopped in his tracks, his smile quickly turning to a frown.

"What. Are _they_ doing here?" Lust asked, his voice taut tight with anger and shock. I softened my grin to make it look more comforting as I pushed Dust out of the way, approaching Lust. My boys and I didn't like either the Council or the Revolt for personal reasons, but right now they're technically our clients too.

"Its alright, they won't stay for long," I reassured, ignoring Dust's protests. "The Revolt are going to be our little bodyguards while the Council chases Ink. And technically he's out client now too since we help all rogues around here" I reasoned, watching Lust turn more calm as each word escaped me.

"Fine then. As long as they don't pry into our personal business!" He snapped. I narrowed my eyes to remind him who the boss was here and he backed down, but it was clear he didn't like my choice. I sighed and patted his head as a silent apology before turning to Dust, who was pretending to not listen to our conversation. And failing epicly.

"Come on, bring Inky along with you." I ordered and once again ignored Dust's protests as I walked to the living room. I took out a first aid kit from under the couch and opened it, taking out some antidote for poisons and paralysis. I also took out some bandages and full HP foods to help them heal.

By the time Dust dragged both Ink and Cross to the living room, Lust refusing to even touch Ink or Cross, I had already prepared everything for them. "Lay them on there." I nodded to the couch and Dust huffed out a breathy "ok" before promptly throwing Ink and Cross onto the couch. I bit down on my tongue to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"So, long time no see, eh?" I said, trying to start some small talk. I went over to Cross and took the syringe with the poison antidote. I took out his SOUL and slowly injected it in, trying to be gentle to reduce the amount of discomfort and pain Cross is currently feeling. He gave some whimpers and I stopped to let him calm down before I continued.

"Uh.. Yea I suppose..." Dust muttered, flopping onto a black beanbag in the corner of the room. I shot a small glance at him before returning to Cross, finishing the injection. I took the syringe out and let his SOUL back into his body. I smiled before bandaging up the wounds he has on his bones.

"How have the team been? When are they going to come here?" I asked, finishing up with Cross before moving onto Ink. Since Ink didn't have a SOUL, all I have to do is inject the antidote for paralysis into his bones. I carelessly stabbed it into his forearm and injected it in. It wasn't like he could feel anything when paralyzed.

"They're good, and they'll come over after they secured the Chaos Sector." Dust answered and I hummed, taking out the syringe and bandaging up Ink's wounds. I felt a stab of empathy in my SOUL and I sighed before letting out more magic so their healing will speed up a little. With the amount of love I started to pour into my destructive magic, it's basically a very potent healing and calming energy that is let out into the air.

I could even see Dust calming down and relaxing in the beanbag, and he rarely let's down his guard. Cross and Ink both look like they're in a deep peaceful dream, and I stopped letting out my magic when I felt a headache beginning to form. If I kept it up, I would probably have to search for another magic source, and I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm going to take a nap.." I yawned, feeling the earlier adrenaline and excitement fade out. I smiled tiredly at Dust. "Make sure that when they wake up they eat the full HP foods I got," I instructed as I got up, my tail waving behind me lazily as I left the room. Dust nodded and curled up more on the beanbag.

When I made it to my bedroom, I flopped down onto my soft and fluffy bed, purring happily. I closed my eyes as my tail curled around me, thinking back to the exciting things that happened today.

_**Tomorrow is going to be another day.** _

**Reaper's POV**

I didn't know how long I flew for until I notice I was almost outside the Myriad Sector. I quickly stopped flying in that direction, almost falling from the sudden draft change beneath my wings. I admit, I was too caught up on panicking about someone knowing I was here, since I was so used to being with only Error and Lust. I sighed, letting the air guide me back to my home.

I sniffed the air a couple times to get a better hold on the threads of magic in the air, changing directions when a familiar scent flew by. I especially loves how Error's magic smells like. Magic changes scents frequently based on the monster's mood, but Error's always smells good. His smells like tangerines when he's happy, like rain when he's sad and so on. But I love the ones that is filled with either love or hate. With love, his magic smells like flowers, while with hatred, his magic smells like blood and death. _I_ _love it._

I realised I drifted off into my thoughts again and I sniffed the air, detecting more sweet scents and sour scents, but none were _Error's._ I scowled a little before feeling a sudden wave of magic from a building near me, and the magic was so filled with love! I sniffed the air before almost falling from the sky when my wings briefly stopped flapping in sync from the strong scent of flowers. _Error!_ My SOUL jumped in happiness and I flew down, making sure to follow the scent as carefully as possible. I had to stop multiple times to control myself though, as with each breath I took, the scent of flowers would overwhelm me.

Soon I managed to somehow get into our home, my wings folded tight behind me. I sniffed the air again, my legs practically weak from the dense magic in the air. The house was practically _drenched_ in Error's magic and it was like _heaven_ for me. I held back a whimper of content and happiness, focusing on moving my legs to avoid falling down onto the floor.

However, once I walked to the living room, I detected more scents. One smelled like blood, another like paint, and another like chocolate. I immediately located those scents and turned towards them, making a soft clicking and hissing sound like an insect to accurately locate them. Echolocation rules.

A picture appeared in my head and I hissed in alarm, backing up when Dust stood up in shock and surprisingly, concern. Then again, I was part of the Revolt before until I broke down and ran away, not able to deal with the amount of kindness they always showed me.

I backed up even further, my breathing becoming more erratic and unstable again when Dust got closer. I spreaded my wings as a warning, baring my fangs as I backed up into a wall. With no eyesight, I could only rely on scents and echolocation to detect Dust, and I hated how vulnerable I still felt. I was literal death and yet I was _scared._ How pathetic could I be?!

"Reaper, calm down!" A voice broke through my sudden torrent of self depreciating thoughts, and I recognise it as Lust. I sighed in relief, my breathing still shaky, and I ran over to hide behind him. I could feel Dust's eyes on me and Lust moved slightly to block me from view, which I appreciated.

"Uh.. long time no see..?" Dust muttered uncertainly, making a shaky laugh escape my throat. Looks like he's still as awkward as ever.

"Y-yea... l-long time.." I murmured, moving to hide behind Lust more. I still don't trust anyone besides Error and Lust, and most certainly not Dust.

_**After** _ **_all, being loved can only lead to hurt._ **

**Nightmare's POV**

After Error kissed me and fed me some of his magic, I could feel my SOUL being filled with feelings such as love and lust. Two feelings that I had never felt towards anyone before. I had briefly wondered if Error knew Feelings manipulation before all coherent thoughts left my head, leaving only the desire to please Error.

Even after now, a couple hours after the effects wore off and I could think clearly again, I can feel the lingering desire to go see Error, to make him smile and see him happy. I even _craved_ the feeling I got, the euphoria I felt, when Error forcefully fed me that mind control magic. It felt too much like a drug, a drug I wouldn't mind taking again. And it _scares_ me.

I looked at the bottle of dust in my hands after I killed off the dogs. I have to admit, it did help me to release my frustrations and woes about my team. Should I even call them that anymore? They certainly look like they wouldn't mind if I wasn't their leader. I frowned, my hands clenching into fists. I quickly stopped before I crushed the bottle of dust, but I could get the thoughts out of my mind.

I sighed, ignoring the stinging feeling in my eyes as translucent purple tears formed in them. I wouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry, I _cant cry._ A leader never cries, never becomes weak, never gives in. However, weak was what I am. Giving in seemed like an option worth taking. So what would be the point if I held back my tears?

Even after Error helped, albeit in a scary way like that, all my guilt and feeling of helplessness crashed into me again. This time, I let my tears freely fall, my body shaking with a couple sobs as I walked along the street to where Error is residing.

"I'm so tired, so exhausted.." I muttered to myself, or into the empty and quiet atmosphere for any deities to hear maybe. Not like anyone would even hear what the ex-king of Nightmares has to say, or would even trust his words.

**But** **I** **really am so tired....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: If anyone would like explanations, I can answer them. As long as there are no spoilers inducing questions of course!


	6. Chapter 3: Plans

** Nightmare's POV **

It took about half a day to find my way to Error's home, and by then it was in the mid afternoon. The dogs sure ran quite far, and I had to take multiple rests to calm my emotions. Needless to say, I am feeling so exhausted I would be glad to sleep on the cold hard floor.

I sighed heavily and approached the door before knocking on it. It swung open almost immediately and I jumped backwards in shock before realising it was someone I haven't seen in a long time. Lust.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before noticing I was standing outside. He groaned, which I thought was rude, before moving to the side to let me in. I nodded to him in acknowledgment and went in, placing the jar of dust I collected from the dogs onto the top of a drawer.

"Everyone is currently sleeping, so I suggest you do the same.." Lust advised tiredly as he yawned and left me alone. I shuffled around the corridor with indecision before deciding to check up on my boys first. Especially Cross.

I walked around the house, getting lost a few times, before arriving at the living room. Cross and Ink were both sleeping peacefully on the couch while Dust snored a little on a beanbag. I allowed myself a small smile before I sat down on a nearby loveseat.

I closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep. Instead, I made my body 'shut down' in a way as I focused on the surrounding magic. As a guardian of negativity, it was natural for me to be able to sense different magic in the air, but with how much positivity in this world, my powers got weaker.

I released another sigh before focusing intently on the magic around me. Dust's magic reserves seemed to be depleted over the course of the last month, ever since... Nevermind. I realised I couldn't even focus while my mind was in such a whirl so I gave up.

I got up and decided to get a couple books to read to pass the time. It would be nice to see what Error has been teaching himself nowadays. Even before the Omniworld's creation, he never disclosed much information on himself.

As I made myself comfortable on the loveseat, I kept sneaking some glances over at Cross and Dust whenever they even shifted a little.

Soon, the sun had set and the moon was beginning to rise. I stifled my yawn, since I didn't even sleep the day before, but I didn't mind. I was used to sleepless nights, or days in this matter. I looked over as Cross shifted a little in his sleep, and I felt his mind starting to awaken. He blinked his eyes open just as I closed the book I was reading.

"Joining the living now, Cross?" I teased, smirking when I saw him sit up and glare at me while blushing a faint purple. If he was acting like that, he should be almost completely healed from the poison. Dust yawned before sitting up and running his eyes.

"Ugh.. Quiet down will you?" He complained and I bristled. Cross hissed at Dust to be quiet and I only turned away, oblivious to the concerned look Cross shot my way. I have no rights to command Dust with the way I am now.

"So.. How are you, Nightmare?" Cross asked, arranging himself to sit properly on the couch. I gave him a small smile, noticing Dust rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Cross.." I reassured before getting up and taking a look at his healing wounds.

**_I just_ ** _**don't** _ **_want them to worry..._ **

**Ink's** **POV**

I don't know how long it has passed. When I was first shot with the paralysis dart, my bones and magic tensed up to the point where I couldn't move. It was rather painful. All I remembered was Nightmare and his gang jumping in to save me and that was it.

In the darkness which I assumed I passed out, I heard some soft voices talking nearby. I recognised Cross' voice and Nightmare's, but I have no idea where I am. My health was slowly ticking back up though, so that's a good thing.

Soon, I got tired of just hearing Cross and Nightmare converse in soft voices and I opened my eyes slowly, groaning at the light that pierced my sight. I turned my head to the side, squinting my eye sockets to avoid the light, and saw Cross sitting on the floor and eating some pie. I recognised it as a type of full HP food.

"You're awake, good," Nightmare noticed, and pushed over a plate of pie over to me too. I hesitated before slowly getting up, taking the plate and sitting upright on the couch before I took a small bite. The pie was filled with flavour and healing intent, making it as delicious as the Toriels' pie. I hummed as I continued to eat. If I had drank my vials, I knew that I would be overjoyed at the food.

Soon, I finished the food and stared at Nightmare blankly. Nightmare fidgeted, unnerved by my emotionless gaze before he sighed and pointed to the nearby drawer. My wristband with my vials were on it and I immediately drank half of each vial.

"So, where are we?" I asked as I mentally purred at the feeling of being whole again. Without a SOUL and the feelings that came with it made me nothing but an empty husk. My vials always fixed that, making me feel more than a living zombie.

"At Error's house. He should be awake by now..." Nightmare mused, before Cross shoved some pie into Nightmare's mouth. I stifled a giggle at the affronted look on his face even as he chewed and ate the food.

"Shut up and eat, octopus!" Cross demanded playfully, and Nightmare rolled his eyes before opening his mouth and silently ordering Cross to feed him.

So cute. Just marry already.

I laughed into my hand at the thought that popped into my head while Dust scoffed at them before hearing someone clearing their throat. All of us turned around to see Error looking amused at us.

"Nice to see you all are getting along, but I think it's time we start planning in case Dream realised we're here!" Error said while clapping his hands together and I winced at the loud noise. However, it was useful in snapping Nightmare and Cross out of their lovesick stupor and they straightened up, looking alert.

"Well Nightmare and Ink is probably the ones Dream wants to capture the most," Dust pointed out and Error nodded along. I won't even be on the Wanted List for long once I managed to capture Error and blame everything on him again. But.. Having feelings also meant morality, and Error did do me a favour by letting me crash in his home.

**No matter,** **I'll** **just catch him** **once** **I** **repaid my debt.**

**Lust's POV**

Ever since I first discovered about the AUs, everyone saw me as nothing but a slut. I hoped it would change but it never did, not even when the so called saviours promised 'no more hurt, prejudice or pain'.

What a bunch of _Dirty_ ** _Liars._**

But Error never lied to me. He saw me as more than a slut from Underlust. He saw me as a skeleton with potential and strength. That was when I decided I will follow him to the ends of the multiverse, even if it meant my own destruction.

But now Ink was here. As a _rogue._ A rogue who apparently, we're supposed to _help._ I was torn between following Error and helping Ink or just leaving and letting them do their own business, but I remembered Error's kind smile and actions. His encouragement and optimism. I decided I will help, but I wouldn't like it.

I glowered silently at the others as I leaned against the door frame, barely paying any attention to what everyone is talking about. At least no one noticed me yet.

"Oh Lust! Come in and sit!" Error chirped. Well, so much for being invisible, I thought wryly as I warily approached the others. Ink was leaned against the couch's arm while Error sat beside him, and Cross, Nightmare and Dust all sat on the floor. I decided to squeeze myself next to Error.

He immediately let out some more magic and I quietly purred. I decided to watch them all interact and draw some conclusions to how each of them had changed.

Ink kept giving short and clipped answers to the others and kept trying to shrink into the corner of the couch. He clearly doesn't want much attention on him, but he always thrived in it before. Could he be planning something?

Nightmare always fidgets when he faces Dust but seemed much more confident when facing Cross. He also gazes fondly at Error at times. He is much more of an open book ever since he lost his corruption goop.

Dust was probably the most interesting. He changed the most from what I can tell. He kept being quiet and kept snapping at whoever asked for his opinion, and most of his anger and frustrations are directed at Nightmare. A pang of sympathy shot through my SOUL for Nightmare.

Cross was still mostly the same, but definitely more cautious and wary. He kept glancing around as if he expects to be attacked, and he always stays close to Nightmare. However, with how low Nightmare's confidence and strength is, I believe Cross only stays close to either protect him or it was just habit.

I needed to talk to Error about this once they come up with a plan about Ink. We can't keep Ink here since Reaper would probably keep breaking down and having panic attacks, and the Peace Sector was definitely not a choice. I sighed and leaned against Error.

_ I just want them to leave us alone... _


	7. Chapter 4: Broken Plans

** Error **

So what would you call a weird surprise? A sudden birthday party? A lot of green slime being tossed at you at immeasurable speeds and it drips into your eye sockets and have to take so many damn showers to get rid of it? Well this is what I call weird.

Finding out that your brothers suddenly wants in on your business is weird, especially since I made sure to keep this entire thing _under wraps_.

It started when I was planning with the others, ignoring Ink and talking more to my old friend Nightmare. We had decided that since the Chaos Sector was being secured by his group, they can stay here until they arrive.

"Hopefully it doesn't take Long, we did pay for you guys to protect this guy" Lust pointed out, a brief glare aimed at Ink who just shrugged, and Dust looked annoyed.

"Yes yes we know, we'll get out of your non-existent hair _after_ they arrive!" Dust snapped, and Nightmare straightened up, looking almost like the leader I knew before this entire shitstorm happened.

Nightmare was getting ready to snap back at Dust until the door was knocked. We all looked at the corridor leading to my front door. "Uhh... No one else was supposed to come here right...?" Reaper asked hesitantly, and Cross nodded. 

"Not yet anyway, there's no way the Chaos Sector is secured this fast either, and it's days away from here" Cross said, almost sympathetically to Reaper, still not over the fact that the god of death was now blind. Reaper bristled and got ready to snap at him.

"Down, mutt, before I force your ass down" I stated coldly, and Reaper froze before obeying. The others, except Lust of course, looked shocked, while Ink looked confused. 

"Hey, you don't have to be this rude towards him!" Cross protested and I leaned back on my couch, waving a hand dismissively. What do they know about Reaper anyway? He left them because of the excessive care, I'm just following his wishes.

"I'll... go get the door" Lust stammered, laughing nervously at the sudden tension between me and Cross. Frankly I was more amused by this as Cross glared at me, but whatever.

Lust quickly left to open the door, and I pushed Reaper off the couch gently. "Go and help Lusty, i need to have a.. _chat_ with them" I whispered under my breath to him and he nodded hesitantly before fluttering his wings.

"Have fun dear" I said and pecked his cheekbone, which made him immediately flee the room from embarrassment. I giggled in amusement and saw the others looking confused and shocked.

"Yeah, I think we need to have a Long talk..." Cross muttered, looking at me in suspicion as Nightmare huffed in agreement. Ink blinked and his eyes turned to a green square and purple diamond, while Dust Just growled in the corner of the room.

**Uhh.. oops?**

** Fresh **

I was at the door with Geno, my older brother, as he knocked on the door impatiently. I was tapping my foot on the floor while I browsed my phone, raising an eyebrow when I saw more controversial debates online. Inky running away certainly raised some discussions.

"Why is it taking them so Long?!" Geno hissed and I held in my laughter, my rainbow scarf fluttering in the wind. I had my normal signature jacket on, which is what most people would call an eyesore, but excuse me for liking bright colours. I had Long fur edged pants and bright blue sneakers, which also glows in the dark. I ditched my hat, but my glasses are still on, because well, YOLO

"Maybe they're just busy with some stuff, broseph!" I replied cheerfully, and of course, just then, the door opened as if to show that my statement was wrong specifically. Funk you universe. Geno gave me a 'Really?' Look to which I made my glasses go blank as I deadpanned.

Lust was at the door along with Reaper, who was hiding behind Lust. Lust blinked in surprise as he stared at us. "Oookkk so we got the never dying and eternally bleeding Sans and the 90's parasite" he stated, looking at Reaper who froze up. 

"That's pretty unrad to Just call me a parasite, yo!" I replied, my grin strained. Seriously, it was fun at first but now it's just annoying, the only ones I allow to call me that would be my older brothers. Lust at least looked a little apologetic after that.

"Sorry, Reaps is blind here so I had to tell him who's there.." Lust explained, and Reaper was still shaking in.. fear? My glasses changed to '????' and Geno seemed confused and worried too. But we didn't come here for niceties, I don't even know social cues!

Suffice to say I barged in like nobody's business. "F-Fresh?!" Geno called to me as I went in, whistling a small tune as I looked around. Lust was visibly restraining himself from kicking me out and Reaper was trying to calm him down. Geno quickly ran in too, but then stopped and went to Lust and Reaper. Oh well, more time for myself.

"YOU CAN WHAT?!" A shout rang out, and seeing that the three musketeers were still at the front door, I let my curiosity take over as I went to the living room. I peeked in only to see Cross being restrained by Nightmare who was sitting on his spine, Ink laughing his ass off, Dust hiding in the corner sharpening knives and.. Error looking proud.

"BROSKI!" I shouted in actual, genuine pure happiness as I threw myself at my older brother who was missing for so Long I started to forget what he looked like. I saw a glimpse of his shocked face and it was absolute _gold_.

I ignored everyone else, funk them, and focused on hugging the breath out of my older brother. "F-Fresh?!" Error exclaimed in shock as I nodded. I had, no doubt, the widest smile on my face ever.

Geno rushed in after hearing my shout and his eye widened at seeing me hug Error, our missing brother. "Error!" Geno cried out happily and threw himself into the hug too, and by now Error was being cuddled by two deranged skeletons.

**_And I would have it no other way_ **

** Geno **

I didn't care that others were watching and was probably confused, how could you expect me to care when I saw my younger brother who was gone for so Long suddenly pop up? I've been living in the Myriad Sector for so Long, and yet I never bothered to check this corner?! What sort of an older brother am I?!

Doesn't matter, right now my main concerns are my younger brothers and Reaper. Especially Reaper. He bolted when he heard me and I was confused as to why, especially since we used to get along so well in the past. I tugged on my red scarf, the only difference in me is that I have my glitches gone, and a bandage covered my partially melted eye socket.

"W-why?! When?!" Error stammered, and Fresh started to frantically explain everything. I saw frantically but it's more like he was overcome with happiness that the explanation seemed very rushed. To put it simply, we lived in the more forgotten corners of the Myriad Sector, and I only recently saw Reaper so we searched everywhere.

By then I extracted myself from the hug and was looking at the news with the others. Ink has his phone out and was gawking at something, so me and the others, Nightmare, Dust and Cross, were peeking over his shoulder.

"The Chaos Sector is draining us of our resources, so we're closing it down, shutting everything inside" Blue announced. "As per orders of Dream, no one is allowed out, or in" he added, smiling cheerfully. 

I blinked in shock. No Sectors were ever closed before, and wasn't the Chaos Sector already not functioning well because it's so ignored? I looked to the others and Dust looked furious, while Nightmare and Cross looked scared.

"My group will starve there if they're trapped!" Nightmare protested, and got up, bristling. Error looked up in confusion and Ink explained everything he saw, looking a little conflicted over something. I narrowed my eye at Ink. He was acting.. a little off, but I didn't know what yet.

"Well that puts quite a damper on our plans" Error stated, looking more serious now. "If they closed off the Chaos Sector, then it's clear they want to weed out some of the more... outgoing ones so Dream can strengthen those rules of his.."

"Like the one about no overbuying food because some others might fight over it" Dust stated, looking pissed off.

"Or the one about how schools should stop teaching offence magic unless it's to join the Guards" Cross added.

"And the one about no buying weapons at all"

"Or the one about no need for training to fight, even for self defence"

"Or the one-"

"WE GET IT!" Ink and Error shouted at the two, before Ink huffed at Error for copying him and Error Just smirked in amusement. I hid my smile behind my scarf. There's some potential there for them to improve their relationship..

"We want to come along" I pitched in, and Fresh nodded. "We can help fight, and protect you guys, and well.." I said, holding up a hand to stop the protests that I knew were coming. 

" **I dare you to keep us away from our brother** " I threatened, smiling politely as I sent out waves of magic towards them as a threat. No one was going to keep us away, not even Fate.

"...I Guess that's a yes!" Fresh piped up cheerfully as he went back to hugging Error. The others hesitantly nodded.

"Then I Guess we're heading to the Chaos Sector then, so pack up what you need" Error instructed, clapping his hands together. Lust and Reaper looked to each other.

"We'll take care of this place, and get some more healing items too I Guess..." Lust muttered, Clearly not enthused by the idea of more skeletons in their home. Too bad.

"And I'll stay too.. we can't risk Dream finding me.." Nightmare muttered, looking both sad and angered at himself for not being able to do anything. Cross held his hand, making him smile.

"I'll come with!" Ink said, jumping up before deflating when Error shook his head. Once again, for the same reason as Nightmare, this was a pretty dangerous journey. And no one would suspect three brotherly Travelers on the road.

"Only me, Fresh and Geno will go. But don't worry, I got a ride for us" Error winked, making me a little worried about what the ride was. But I shook it off.

** With me to protect them, there's nothing to worry about **


End file.
